


til i can't no more

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Series: lou does the kink bingo 2020 [38]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Cowboy Hats, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:46:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23881018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: Kasius digs up some old Terran things.
Relationships: Kasius/Sinara (Marvel)
Series: lou does the kink bingo 2020 [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591909
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: MCU Kink Bingo Round 4





	til i can't no more

Sinara knows Kasius is horribly bored in exile. She is, too, so she doesn’t judge him for passing the time with whatever he can think of. She spent the afternoon making the Inhumans do more and more ridiculous exercises to see if any of them would dare question her at some point; she absolutely gets how exile makes you a little weird.

She also knows Kasius has been going through all old Terran things he can find, including fashion.

None of these things really explain what she finds when she enters their chambers.

He’s in front of the mirror, critically eyeing his outfit, turning this way and that.

He is wearing the most horrendous hat she has ever laid eyes on.

"What the hell are you wearing?"she asks.

He turns to face her, the tassels on his trousers and jacket swinging with the motion.

"It’s a Terran fashion,"he says.

She tilts her head at him with a heavy sigh.

"Right, you guessed that part." He adjusts the hat."They had these warriors called cowboys and they apparently wore this."

"Called what?"

"Cowboys,"he repeats.

Apparently not her translator module malfunctioning, then.

"Aren’t cows those big things Terrans ate?"she clarifies.

"I think they may have ridden them?" Kasius does not look very convinced by that."I don’t know, they rode something or other. And shot at people."

"Hm." She takes another good look at his outfit, and then peeks past him into the mirror to confirm what she thought she caught a glimpse of before."Which of those things was helped by their ass hanging out of their trousers?"

"These are called chaps,"Kasius says haughtily. Or as haughtily as someone in small leather panties with partial trouser legs can manage.

She can’t help herself and bursts into giggles.

"You don’t like it?"Kasius says, that damn adorable pout of his making an appearance.

Ah, so she was supposed to react differently.

"You’re not going to walk around the Lighthouse like that, are you?"she asks.

Kasius‘ pout gives way to a pleased smirk."Why? Would you get jealous if people got to see my butt?"

"Well, it is a very nice butt,"she says, putting a hint of sarcasm into her voice just to keep appearances.

A very, very nice butt and definitely only hers to ogle.

"I thought I’d just wear it in here." He spins so she can have a proper look at the outfit."So, what do you think?"

"It’s cute." The hat is hideous. She really doesn’t want to ruin his fun, though."Where’s mine?"

"Oh. I didn’t think you’d want an outfit." He deflates visibly, then apparently has an idea before she can tell him she was kidding, beaming at her. He takes off the hat."Here, we’ll each have half."

Well, it means she won’t have to look at that thing, at least…

She strips down to her underwear and slips on the jacket he hands her, balancing the ridiculous hat so it won’t slip down her face.

"So we have no cows,"she says."Does that mean I’m going to have to ride a cowboy instead?"

"Afraid so." He winks at her."I hear he has a very nice butt, though."


End file.
